


Hopeless

by amethystfairy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Hurt, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Nightmares, Not sure if it counts as gore, blame sentientmango, no happy endings here loves, think infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfairy/pseuds/amethystfairy
Summary: Roman is a prince, sworn to uphold and protect those under his care to the best of his ability!But- what if his best isn't enough?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay Away From the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723189) by [SentientMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango). 



"You said you'd always protect us, right?" 

"Of course! And a Prince always keeps his promises!" Roman smiled at Patton next to him on the sunny hill. Virgil and Logam were on his other side, chatting about something while they got out the items for a picnic. 

"Then why?" Patton's voice broke as his form slowly crumbled to the ground. The sky turned stormy and gray. "Why didn't you save us? Where were you?" Romm rushes forward, trying to catch the ashes of Patton's drsentergating body. A ringing grew in his ears as he turned just in time to see Virgil holding what was probably Logan, his eyes terrified. 

"Roma-"

"VIRGIL!" Roman fell to his knees, sobs cracking his body. Voices echoed from all around him. 

"Too late, too late. Where were you? You didn't save us, you couldn't save us." 

"No, no, I tried! I was trying to save you! I-" Roman's voice broke.

"Not enough, not enough" and it sounds like mourning song, broken voices harmonizing with the broken princes sobs.

"I'm sorry, I tried, I tried so hard, I tried-"

Slowly, Roman's dream faded into black and consciousness returned painfully. Every muscle in his body was sore, he felt like every inch of skin was bruised & battered. 

Knowledge of what had happened returned piece by piece, his loves, his hearts, had been kidnapped and- when he tried to save them-

He was too late, the villain had been able to beat him, knock him out, and now-

Now they could be anywhere and he had no way to find them.

He had no supplies, no horse, no chance.

It was hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Sentientmango inspired me. 
> 
> Now i gotta go to bed because jet lag is brutal.
> 
> Drop a comment and a kudos if you want!


End file.
